Another Dozen Drabbles
by Theoretical
Summary: Sale! Sale! Sale! Sale! AntiTwilgiht! Pretty Cool! Ship and Shipless! And all under 100 words! Come and get 'em. Sale! Sale! Sale! Sale!
1. Duct Taped

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Duct Taped

* * *

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" the voice of Tony and Kate reached his ears, it sounded as though they'd already gotten in a fight with each other. It was barely 8:00am.

"What!" he growled turning around. He'd thought nothing could surprise him, however, this did.

Scooting their way along were Tony and Kate, duct taped together in a very large armchair with small wheels on it.

"Abby got tired of us fighting," Tony explained. Gibbs just smirked.

"And look it! Their working together now!" Abby announced proudly from behind.

"I like it." Gibbs gave her the thumbs up and went back to his work. Tony and Kate didn't escape until an unknowing intern untied them some 5 hours later.

* * *

The End 


	2. Fundraising for Dummies

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Fundraising for Dummies.

* * *

"Now, I realize that last year there was a bit of confusion about what we wanted for the annual NCIS fundraiser last year so this year we have a list of some things that we ARE NOT looking for," announced an agent.

He looked at Gibbs "No half empty bottles of scotch from one's basement."

He looked at Ducky "No Mummies."

Then at Abby "No coffins."

Then at Tony "No 'One Night Stand With Tony' coupons."

He sighed as Kate raised her hand, "No, Kate, 'Tony's a Perv' pins aren't okay either, and Tim, before you ask, no, you may not put your work computer up so you get a new one."

* * *

The End 


	3. Death by D and D

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Death by D and D

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Abby's eyes were so large they looked as though they might pop out of her head.

Kate was mildly amused. Tony and Ducky were quite amused as they looked on at the game.

"The laws of physics must be, like, out of whack today or something!" Tony exclaimed. He would soon realize why he got an 'F' in high school physics.

"Tony, the law's of physics wouldn't effect Gibbs beating McGee at D and D."

"Kill me now, please." McGee whined.

"No, no. 2 out of three."

"Again? Please, kill me now." Gibbs remarked.

* * *

The End 


	4. Yo Fo Shizzle

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Yo. Fo Shizzle

* * *

"Yo. Fo Shizzle." Tony remarked after Abby explained the DNA discovery of the day. 

"Tony! Will you stop that? It's driving me crazy. At first it was funny but, now? Just shut up okay?" Kate growled, almost smashing the beaker she was holding onto for Abby.

"Fine, fine." Tony sighed wishing he could use his new favorite term. Kate sighed, harshly as she loosened the grip on the beaker slightly.

"Thank you." she growled.

"What are you thanking Tony for?" Gibbs asked coming into the lab followed by McGee.

"Fo shizzle." McGee nodded. Not even a second later the beaker was headed for his head.

* * *

The End 


	5. Normal People

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Normal People

* * *

"You know, Kate?" McGee asked one day. "I think we're the only normal one's on the team…" he smiled and Kate nodded in a agreement. 

However in autopsy another conversation happened at the same time…

"Hey, Ducky? Do you ever get the feeling we're the only normal one's on this team?" Abby asked.

"Oh, yes. Quite often," Ducky replied as he poked at a stomach.

However, just outside the building, Tony and Gibbs were talking. Well, at least Tony was.

"Hey boss? Have you noticed we're the only normal ones on the team?" Tony asked opening the door.

"Your normal?"

* * *

The End 


	6. Fill In The Ship

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Fill-In-The-Ship

* * *

At first, it's been a kiss here and there. Then, making out behind a dumpster. Then, behind desks, in autopsy, Abby's lab, the broom closet. Anywhere that was vacant they would go at it. Like an addiction, they just couldn't stop.

Finally one day, they knew that they had to cut out. They'd been under the directors desk when someone walked in, ready to shoot because of the noise.

Soon, word had been spread around the building of the them, and even sooner, there had been a noticeable increase in the amount of people cleaning things with a bleach mixture before they sat down.

* * *

The End 


	7. Mistaken Identity

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Mistaken Identity

* * *

"I met the night shift yesterday," McGee announced. 

"How'd it go?" Gibbs asked setting his coffee down on his desk.

"Um, not so well."

"How so?" Tony looked up.

"Have you met their leader?" McGee asked, the team shook their heads no.

"Well, he looks a lot like Gibbs and was really insulted when I called him Gibbs." McGee explained.

"McGee, what did you say exactly? I'm sure it has nothing to do with you calling them Gibbs."

"I said 'Hey Gibbs. So sorry, Sir, I thought you were another man."

"McGee, the leader of the night shift is female."

* * *

The End 


	8. The I in Team

Disclaimer: Don't own.

The I in Team

* * *

"I have solved the case, once again!" Abby announced proudly, skidding into the bull pen.

"Now, Abby, there is no 'I' in team. Ever." Tony scolded her.

"Actually, there is. In French, Spanish, Portuguese…" Kate's voice trailed off as she counted off the three languages on her fingers..

"Yeah, Tony. And those are just the ones the google Translator knows!" McGee pitched in. Tony looked a bit upset.

"But, Tony if it makes you feel any better, Team does have a 'T'. In English."

"It doesn't."

* * *

The End 


	9. Correct and Right

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Correct and Right

* * *

"Once again; Females are always right though they may not be correct," Tony pointed a piece of paper that had the phrase written on it.

McGee just sighed.

"McGee. Unless you can understand this simple point, you will never, ever, have a girlfriend." Tony shook his head.

"Ever." Kate chipped in.

"I got Abby!" he exclaimed.

"That doesn't count." Gibbs said from behind.

"Abby's always correct." Kate explained.

"She is not." Tony scoffed.

"Name one time she's been wrong." Kate sneered.

"Well, um, uh…" he paused to think.

"Ha! You can't think of one time? Can you?"

"Um.. No."

* * *

The End 


	10. Why We Get Badges

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Why We Get Badges

* * *

"Sir? That was an illegal turn," Tony pointed out.

"Uh-Huh." Gibbs speed up.

"You were right in front of a police man. He's trying to get us to pull over…?" Tony looked in the rear view mirror where lights were flashing, and a siren had just started blazing.

"You want me to pull over?" Gibbs asked.

"You probably should,"

"Tony? Do you know why they give NCIS agents badges?"

"No, sir, but I'm sure It's not so we can get away with break a dozen laws getting your morning coffee fix,"

"How wrong you are."

* * *

The End 


	11. A Very Happy Gibbs

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A Very Happy Gibbs

* * *

Halloween was to be a wonderful day this year. At least for Abby. She'd forced everyone on the team to wear a costume, and they didn't like it. But they didn't put up a fight. Except for one.

"Gibbs! Just put it on!" Abby whined. She'd been at it for the past five hours, following him to a crime scene, to see the director, even to the bathroom.

"Fine!" Gibbs growled as he looked around at his team; Bob the Builder (Tony), Wonder Woman (McGee) and Spider Man (Kate). The costumes didn't fit their personalities, at all (Since when was Tony G-rated?).

There was a small snap as Abby put a mask on him.

"Dude, you're a happy face!" Tony laughed.

* * *

The End 


	12. The Fornell Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own.

The Fornell Chapter

* * *

Technically, Abby had explained, he was law enforcement, however, that hadn't helped. 

Earlier that day, Fornell had stopped by to pay Gibbs a visit, and they'd decided to go see Abby and possibly find Kate. They also found Pablo.

Gibbs was quite alright with it, but Fornell was down right angry, and just a bit disgusted.

"You knew about this?" he asked Gibbs.

"Yeah. I had to let them after they pointed out that no where in the rule book did it say they couldn't hire a stripper dressed as a cop every Wednesday."

"_Every _Wednesday?"

* * *

The End (Really.) 


End file.
